


防火防盗防百花

by CASPAR000



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPAR000/pseuds/CASPAR000
Summary: 老福特旧文存档 一发完尝试写无脑欢乐向失败。
Relationships: Yamamoto Sayaka/Watanabe Miyuki
Kudos: 2





	防火防盗防百花

**Author's Note:**

> 渡边美优纪：喜欢山本，由于留下了三分钟热度的印象，害怕被认真的山本讨厌所以尽量维持着无违和感的恶作剧角色。因为某些原因和百花交往之后不清楚自己的态度是置气还是放弃了。  
> 山本彩：对一直以来桃花不断、游走于各种男人之间的渡边突然接受了木下的告白，显示出安定下来的倾向而感到困惑。有意识地送助攻，但心里似乎不是这么希望的。  
> 木下百花：横冲直撞地向渡边告白了，实际上交往后几乎没有两人独处过。空间上的距离拉近之后开始察觉到彼此的真正的意图。  
> 小笠原茉由：亲友役，助攻使者，最大愿望是你好我好大家好。  
> 乱得自己都理不清所以写了设定。开头欢乐得我觉得我可以开始讲相声了，然而剧情行进还是越来越压抑。原因是我不打大纲，除了开头结尾大方向，中间剧情全靠飞。而拖稿的一个多月里三次元经历了一些事情，简而言之就是暗恋了白学了失恋了，心情波动（主要是丧的心情）在文里体现得淋漓尽致。  
> 发布于2017年12月23日。以上是发在老福特上的时候讲的废话。

“みるきー，我说啊，百花是不是喜欢你？”目送木下百花消失在视线的死角，山本彩没来由地对渡边美优纪抛出这样一个问题。  
“是吗？”渡边托着下巴想了想，“嗯……我也不知道……”  
“刚才她一直在教室门口转悠，一看到我就问みるきー在不在……”  
渡边恍然：“你说刚才的话，百花跟我告白了哦。”  
“告白了那肯定就是喜欢啊……”说到这里山本“腾”地站了起来，“诶——！”  
渡边一脸无辜地仰头看着她。  
“等等、等等。”配合大幅度的手势，山本连说了两次“桥豆麻袋”，深吸一口气试图使自己冷静下来，“告白？百……百花说了什么？”  
“嗯……没怎么记住，大概是‘我喜欢みるきー’和‘能和我交往吗’吧。”  
山本捂脸：“那你怎么回答的？”  
“‘好啊’。”  
“这不是答应了吗！？”山本差点一口气背过去。  
“不行吗？”渡边歪头表示理解不了直男彩的脑回路。山本只好重新坐下，伏在渡边的桌子上语重心长地说道：“美优纪，你真的喜欢百花吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”  
“不不不，不是朋友关系的喜欢，是想要成为恋人的那种喜欢。”  
“嗯。”  
“百花她是女生好吗！”  
“我知道啊。但是彩不也算是女生吗？”  
“哈？这跟我有什么关系？”山本突然无缝衔接吐槽，“再说什么叫‘算是’啊！”  
“啊咧，难道不是？”  
“……当然是。但是你啊……”山本正说着，预感到一场说教即将开始的渡边轻飘飘地走开了：“啊今天的彩好吵啊～麻球～我们不要理这个鞋拔了～”  
目睹一切的小笠原被渡边抱着，不幸卷入纷争，满眼惊恐地望着山本。  
意外地，山本没有像平时一样追过来说“不要拿麻球当挡箭牌！不对、谁是鞋拔啊！”然后强行把渡边拽走，而是一言不发地回到了自己的座位上。午休剩下来的时间，下午的课间，山本都坐在那里没有动过。  
放学铃声响起，小笠原还没来得及合上课本，只见山本一只手抓着书包带风风火火地冲过来说了一句“我今天有事先回去了”。  
“轻音部的部活呢？”  
“让惠亲帮我请个假。”  
请假什么的……你才是部长好吗？！小笠原暗暗吐槽。  
“みるきー！”冲出教室的彩恰好和站在门口挥舞着双手上蹿下跳召唤渡边的木下痴汉打了个照面。“啊咧，彩，要回去了吗？”  
山本无视之，头也不回地走了。留下木下在原地：“彩今天怎么了？算了不管了。みるきー！这边这边！”

最初山本和渡边认识是在学生会。两人同为一年级新生，一起搭档工作，久而久之就熟识了。二年级起分到了同一个班级，损友小笠原形容她们共处的时间和频率为整天黏在一起——在同一间教室里一起上课，中午一起吃饭，放学后一起待在办公室，以及以上时间内的场地更换也都是走在一起……“除了上厕所不会进同一个隔间就是每分每秒在一起了”这是小笠原茉由的原话。  
然而长时间共处的两人之间却表现出一种微妙的距离感。外界一向盛传这一届的学生会会长和副会长不合。对此学生会成员们也是半信半疑。某天早上三田学妹来到办公室时目击到“副会长和会长靠在一起盖着会长的外套坐在沙发上睡着了”，没想到当三田趁两人不在，兴致勃勃地拿出这件事来讨论时，其他成员也纷纷表示多次目击到“午休时间副会长借职权之便在办公室里睡觉，最讨厌办公时段外滞留办公室的会长居然在旁边写策划”“学生会难得的休假日里，副会长出没在会长的轻音部部室门口”“周末偶遇穿着可爱私服的副会长，身边挽着的人竟然是会长”……诸如此类的反常现象。正当各位成员共享情报互通有无的时候，当事人出现了。  
“喂，在说什么呢？”来自魔鬼会长山本彩的恐吓性发言。身后跟着笑得灿烂无比的小恶魔副会长渡边美优纪。  
一副男朋友式的护短姿态。绝对，这里面绝对有什么。至少肯定不是“不合”，这是包括三田在内所有人的共识。即使在两人升入三年级，辞去学生会的事务之后，学生会内还流传着“前任会长和前任副会长”的都市传说。  
而说起木下和山本、渡边两人的认识，只能说是个偶然。二年级时，轻音部的三年级前辈们大多学业专念退出了乐队，山本正为吉他手的空缺而苦恼，却忙于学生会的事务没有寻找继任者的空闲，上西便找来了在喫茶店认识的木下救急。于是山本就认识了这位以发色闻名的校园风云人物。不得不说，除了性格跟发色一样变幻莫测之外，木下百花还是一个相当有实力的吉他手，狂野的风格和舞台表现力让一向挑剔的山本都无话可说，在吉他和音乐之外也意外地跟山本很聊得来。只不过很快山本就怀疑起木下答应加入乐队的动机来。  
“みるきー？是みるきー对吧，我一直很想见你！”木下两眼放光，挂着吉他就冲出了部室，自来熟地握住渡边的手，“初次见面，我、木下百花，是みるきー的饭！”  
“喂喂喂还在练习中！什么嘛这个反应，是见到读者模特了吗？”山本毫不留情地吐槽着浪费自己难得的练习时间的木下。  
“我也是百花桑的饭！百花桑比那边那个鞋拔帅多了！”来自自来熟二号的渡边。  
“美优纪，你也给我适可而止！”  
升入三年级之后第一次见到木下是在告示板前，那个身量不高却因为一头金发而显得无比醒目的人感叹着“今年又没和みるきー一个班啊”，失落地拍拍山本的肩走开了。  
“みるきー！！”  
“啊，百花，好久不见。”  
“一个暑假不见みるきー还是这么可爱——”  
这个情绪波动，是木下百花本人没错了……把我刚才想开口安慰你那一瞬间的同情还给我，山本心中怒吼，掸掸肩膀走开了。

现在回想起来，看到木下失落的样子，自己那时松了一口气也说不定。只可惜木下不是一个会被距离所左右的人——跟自己……不一样……  
“今天就到这里吧，各位辛苦了。”  
“辛苦了！”  
山本最后一个从部室里走出来，锁上门，在门口站了一会儿。已经习惯了会有一个人等在这里，看到山本出现就傻笑着迎上来。今天大概不会来了，以后也是吧。  
“彩，结束了吗？”  
“为什么你会在这里啊。”山本被走廊转角冷不防出现的人吓了一跳，有点心虚地上下打量了一番，确实是渡边。羞耻点很低的山本立刻为自己刚刚想着渡边的事情脸红了。“话说你怎么全身是汗？”  
“嘿嘿，”标志性的傻笑，“好久没去舞蹈部，被老师拉来出勤了一下。”  
看见渡边还微微喘着气，脸上的潮红尚未褪去，稍微被汗水沾湿的额发贴在脸上，山本不禁皱眉：“这样会感冒的吧。”说着抓起渡边肩膀上的毛巾替她擦拭脸上的汗水。  
“彩好温柔～”  
“哈？你蠢啊！自己擦干不就好了！”  
“嘿嘿。”又想用傻笑糊弄过去，山本内心吐槽，完全就是不想自己动手啊。  
“男朋友呢？”  
“男朋友？”渡边愣了一下，“啊，你说百花？表演部今天没有活动，不好意思让她等我，就请她先回去了。”  
诶，不是交往了吗？为什么还这么生分，还要用敬语？句中的停顿也很可疑，这不是渡边的风格吧。山本默默地点头应声，没有将心中的疑惑问出口。两个人吵架了所以心情不好？暴风雨前的宁静？……  
“彩酱，”走在前面的渡边突然开口。  
山本如临大敌。  
“能陪我一会儿吗？”  
“……哦——  
——所以你就让我陪你逛街？”山本就这样被渡边一路拽到了商业街上。  
“不行吗？”  
“我要回去了。”  
好像早就料到山本会毫不犹豫地转身就走，渡边抢先一步拦在山本面前，趁山本还没反应过来，拉着山本的衬衫下摆借势向前，一下子贴近距离：“彩酱～”  
为什么我们明明一样高她还能如此自然地用上目线看过来啊！为什么这个人连说话都自带波浪线啊！为什么突然变成了感觉下一秒就会亲上来的气氛啊！“太近了太近了！我知道了！”缴械投降，山本毫无悬念地败下阵来。所以求你快住手！  
渡边笑嘻嘻地松开手退开一步：“莫非刚才我让彩脸红心跳了？”  
“没有！”这已经成为了山本最擅长的谎言之一。为了不让渡边再步步紧逼贴上来问“真的？”，山本只能转移话题：“突然拉我出来，是要给百花买礼物什么的吗？”  
“不是啊。”  
“哈？”  
“就是想和彩一起逛街。”  
“我打电话让百花来替我。”  
“山本彩，你现在要是走的话我分分钟给你上演年度苦情大戏哦。”  
山本顿觉背后一阵恶寒，心中最黑暗的记忆被唤醒了。上一次山本拒绝渡边的请求执意要回家，结果渡边当街就自导自演了一场被山本·渣男·彩始乱终弃的悲情故事。山本不得不任由渡边摆布，事后更是整整一个月不敢经过这条街。这种事情再来第二遍，自己恐怕在整个大阪都混不下去了吧。山本只能放下手机，勉强挤出一个“愿意奉陪”的笑容，对上渡边那人畜无害的微笑和甜腻的话语：“抱歉了彩酱，我也不想做到这个份上～”  
从学校出来的时候就已经不早了，两人一路走走停停地逛了没多远，天色就开始暗下来。这个季节昼夜温差大，路上的行人们纷纷裹紧外套匆匆赶路，朝着温暖的家奔去。身旁的渡边打了个喷嚏，调笑的话也少了，身体不自觉地开始颤抖。山本捏了捏身上单薄的衬衫……没有外套可以给她披。山本正要开口。  
抱着手臂抵御寒冷的渡边抬起头对她笑道：“回去吧。”  
山本这才发现，虽然一路上渡边看似漫无目的、总是突发奇想，却一直向着车站的方向。  
“那就到这里吧，今天……”  
“等等。”山本强硬地打断了渡边的话，抓起她的手臂。  
车站前的甜品店。  
“好暖和～”  
“都说了流汗之后吹冷风会感冒的。”山本把热可可放在渡边面前。  
“谢谢彩酱啦。”  
似乎很久没有和渡边两个人独处了，自从那天渡边答应了木下的告白——虽然是和山本没有直接关系的一件事。以前下课了就凑到一块聊天、一起吃午饭、一起回家，而这些天里两人对话的次数都寥寥无几，尤其是在教室之外，即使渡边没有和木下在一起，山本也会刻意远远地避开。这些渡边都发现了吧。这家伙平时大大咧咧的，其实也有意外纤细的一面。  
渡边突然把冰凉的手背贴在山本脸上，山本冷不防被吓了一跳。得逞的渡边又孩子气地笑起来，眼睛眯成两弯月牙，让人没法对她生气。真像是女高中生会做的恶作剧啊。放学后一起坐在车站前的甜品店里，这也像是女高中生会做的事。然后渡边很自然地聊起了女高中生之间常有的话题。  
“呐，彩，你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“诶？”  
“我有哦，一直喜欢的人。”渡边自顾自地说着，“彩知道喜欢一个人的感觉吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“是这样吗……”突如其来的坦率让渡边都一时没反应过来：“啊！——果然彩是有喜欢的人？是什么样的人？”   
“没有！绝对没有！！”山本矢口否认，一边嫌弃地拍开两眼放光扑上来的渡边，“我只是说！美优纪的心情的话我还是可以理解的！”  
渡边失望地退下，撅起嘴问道：“那彩你会在什么样的时候喜欢上一个人呢？”  
“哈？我怎么会知道！”  
“我只是好奇啦。因为彩看起来就是个禁欲系，没想到喜欢BL呢。”  
“啰嗦！”山本本想替自己的爱好辩解几句，但看渡边游离的眼神明显就是不感兴趣。山本悻悻地搅了一下自己的奶茶，冰块碰撞发出清脆的声响。“倒是美优纪，原来有那么喜欢百花吗？我之前完全不知道。”  
渡边一时不知道该说什么好。  
“果然是和百花吵架了所以心情不好？”  
渡边把杯子攥得更紧，醇厚的热可可倒映出她的脸。不，你还是什么都不知道。就像这样相对着，觉得似乎两人心意相通，不需要开口也能懂得对方的想法。所以渡边的失落，山本全部都能感觉到。但她什么都不会说。  
“笨蛋。”  
“嗯。”山本没有否认。  
这是山本的温柔，也是她的残忍所在。  
而总是带着几分事不关己的余裕、轻飘飘的渡边美优纪，能够很轻松地对任何事物说出“喜欢”，很轻松地和麻球搂搂抱抱甚至亲吻，很轻松地答应和百花交往，唯独在对上山本彩的时候不一样。  
不知不觉间一杯热可可见底了。山本托着下巴看着窗外逐渐亮起的街灯，不知在想什么想得出神。恢复了元气的渡边小恶魔蠢蠢欲动，准备故技重施，抬手就要往她脸上贴。这才察觉到动静的山本向后一躲却没能躲开，然而脸上并没有袭来预想中的冰凉触感。  
“彩？”  
只是下意识的防御动作，山本抓住渡边的手，然后渡边不自觉地回握。看上去就像山本握着渡边的手贴在自己脸上。和山本因为常年练习吉他而布满茧子的手不同的，温暖的、柔软的、有着香甜气息的女孩子的手……渡边的手。山本松开手，起身道：“快点回去吧。我送你到车站。”  
话是这么说，不过是很短的一段路。来不及想出一个聊天的话题就走到了头。  
“谢谢，彩，今天能陪着我真的很开心。”黄昏的街灯下，渡边的笑颜显得有点模糊。  
“哦，”山本平静地点点头，“路上小心。”  
渡边朝她挥挥手，转身走开两步，又回头望向她的背影。满脑子都是刚才的场景。出乎意料的接触，山本失焦的眼神，和……后悔抓住我的手的表情。  
山本加快脚步，试图把刚才的场景从脑子里甩掉。满脑子都是自己松手的时候，渡边一瞬间无助的表情和停滞在半空的手掌。回想起来，就像心脏被抓住一样难受。这些，都是恶魔的伎俩吧，为了报复我的而做的，最恶劣的恶作剧。

一到午休，小笠原就端着便当兴致勃勃地找上了渡边：“みるきー，昨天怎么样了？”看到渡边一脸困惑不知所云的样子，小笠原抬起手肘戳了她一下，提醒道：“说有事让我先回去，其实是去和百花那家伙约会了吧？”  
“没有哦，昨天我去舞蹈部了。”  
“诶——”正在兴头上的小笠原一下子泄了气，趴在桌子上半天没有动，良久，才仰起头来注视着渡边，感叹道：“但是还真是意外啊，みるきー会跟百花交往什么的。”  
“唔，原来麻球对我是这种印象吗？”渡边夹起一个章鱼香肠。  
“嗯——也不是这样……”小笠原说着瞟了一眼自己的便当，“啊，那是我的……算了。みるきー虽然身边围着很多男生，但实际上从来没有答应过谁的告白吧。”说到这里，小笠原眼疾手快地抓起筷子，招架住了渡边的第二次袭击。被识破意图的渡边悻悻地收回手，咬着筷子一副楚楚可怜的样子：“麻球，再不吃饭要凉了。”  
“你就不能先听我说完吗？好不容易彩姐和百花都不在。”见渡边没什么反应，小笠原只好再给她夹了一块肉，“你看那天你说答应了百花的时候，连彩姐都被震惊到了。当然我们没有干涉你做选择的权力，我只是想知道你是怎么想的。”  
“……”  
“那我换一个问法，”小笠原放下筷子，双手抱胸正色道，“为什么是百花？”  
“嗯……总感觉有点像吧……”  
“和彩？”  
“和我自己。”渡边说出这句话一瞬间，小笠原在她脸上捕捉到难得一见的认真表情。下一刻渡边又恢复了惯常的笑容：“到底怎么了麻球？”  
小笠原严肃地盯着渡边几秒钟，才松开紧绷着的神经喃喃道：“要是真的这样就好了……”把关注点转回到便当上，夹了一口米饭，“没什么，只是感觉最近你没什么精神。”  
“是吗？抱歉啊麻球，让你担心了。”  
“みるきー的动摇太明显了，会有比我更担心你的人哦。”  
两人的秘话结束的正是时候，山本提着从小卖部买来的面包坐到了小笠原旁边的位置上：“呜哇，麻球你这个便当也太素了吧。最近在节食吗？”  
“都被这个人吃掉了。”小笠原瞥向渡边，把“这个人”几个字咬得特别重。  
“みるきー——吃那么多是会胖的吧。”  
“喂喂喂彩姐，明明是我的便当被吃掉了你还去关心罪魁祸首？”  
“麻球少吃一点也没事的。”渡边为自己声辩。  
“说的太过分了吧！”  
看似平和的日常又回归了。就是这种微妙的平衡，一直以来小笠原在山本和渡边两人身上感觉到的若即若离的平衡感，只不过比以前更加脆弱、小心翼翼，无论亲密还是疏离超越了限度都会引起一方的逃离。而现在，不按常理出牌的人出现了。  
“みるきー！”这些天，木下百花就像成了渡边的同班一样频繁地出入这个教室，每一次出现都伴随着惊动整个教室的高分比噪音。今天也不例外。“彩，麻球也在啊，正好，我们一起吃午饭吧！”  
“我要去部室。”   
目送山本啃着面包、抓起自己桌上的乐谱走了，木下站着没动。谁知道这个性情乖张的家伙又在想什么了，小笠原忙打圆场：“部长还真是辛苦啊——”木下转过头来，又是进门时那满面春风的笑容：“みるきー！我们来吃午饭吧！”

连续两天的反常事态——结束部活之后，轻音部部长山本发现了坐在部室外的渡边美优纪同学。“今天也有舞蹈部的活动吗？”虽然山本这样问了，但看渡边一脸清爽的样子就知道答案了：“没有哦。”  
“那你怎么会在这里？”  
“我没事就不能来等彩吗？”  
山本皱眉：“没事就回家啊，不然又要像昨天一样吹冷风了。”  
渡边玩味地笑道：“这算是关心我？”  
“随你怎么想，反正我要回去了。”山本不满地念叨着，“真是，百花这家伙完全不管你的吗……”把渡边晾在一边，径直朝走廊另一端走去。  
“我有话要说。”渡边转身追上，拉住山本的手臂，“彩果然是在躲着我吧。即使我和百花交往，彩也不没必要躲着我的吧。”  
山本停步，没有抵抗也没有回头：“你这家伙一点都没有身为普通朋友的自觉吧。完全就是到处乱放电的危险带电体。”  
渡边拉住山本手臂的力道加重了些：“啊～，原来彩只拿我当普通朋友而已，难得人家还对彩……”  
“够了吧。”山本冷冷地打断渡边的话，转过身来，凌厉的眼神注视着惊愕地“诶”了一声的渡边，“我不懂，不用对谁都全力施展钓术的吧——明明有听到这些话会比我高兴的人在。这样捉弄我，很好玩吗？”  
面对山本突如其来的质问，渡边愣了一下，随即反问道：“那彩又是怎么回事？明明我是和彩在一起，为什么总是要提到百花呢？”  
“美优纪不是喜欢百花吗？刚才那些话讲给百花听的话，她可能会兴奋地撞上天花板吧，但是像我这样不配合的人就一点都不有趣。还是说你只是想看我难堪的样子？”  
“原来彩是这么看我的啊。”渡边微眯着眼，脸上带着公式化的微笑，“我从一开始就知道了，彩不喜欢我也不可能喜欢我。”  
“不是说这个……”  
“那！”渡边仍微笑着，“彩，你喜欢我吗？”  
“你从一开始就错了——选错了恶作剧的对象。”山本缓慢而坚定地推开渡边的手，转身走开，不再理会渡边。渡边低着头沉默地站在原地，听着山本的脚步声逐渐远去、消失。  
良久，放课后空无一人的走廊上重新响起谁的脚步声，影子随之接近，和渡边脚下的影子重叠在一起。然后是窸窸窣窣的、似乎是衣料摩擦的声音，混杂着若有若无的叹息声。渡边抬起头，面前的人还是刚才那副生着气的冷漠面孔，和昨天一样穿着单薄的白衬衫，把尚有体温的外套塞到渡边手里，用和刚才一样压迫性的语气说道：“穿上，快点回去。”

“那时候我才注意到原来彩特意穿了外套来上学，明明白天还没有冷到要穿外套的程度。”渡边笑得特别开心，“然后我今天把外套还给她的时候……”  
“みるきー。”  
“抱歉，百花，我太自说自话了？”  
“不不不。”木下苦笑，“我只是觉得果然你们两个很像啊。みるきー一说起彩的事情就会神采奕奕；我和彩说话的时候，也永远只有みるきー的话题。”  
渡边愣住了。  
“我第一次和来看轻音部练习的みるきー搭讪的时候，彩因为练习时间被耽误所以生气了。那时候みるきー对彩说，无论练到什么时候都会等她，那绝对不只是玩笑吧。”木下讲起了回忆，又好气又好笑，“彩一下子变得很投入，提前完成了自己那部分的练习，无情地扔下我陪你回去了。  
“彩因为学生会的工作和轻音部的live忙得不可开交的时候，为了照顾在办公室的补眠的みるきー，把中午的吉他练习改成了写策划案，因此每个周末都会加练到最晚。  
“三年级开学分班的告示板前，彩一直小声念叨着‘渡边’‘渡边’在找みるきー的名字。  
“大概只有她自己没有意识到吧。彩这家伙，真的是钝感到没救了，但总是下意识地对那个人好。这就是みるきー喜欢她的地方吧。”  
木下露出苦涩的微笑，从渡边身上移开了视线：“二年级的时候，惠带我来轻音部参观。那天，我喜欢上了坐在旁边应援的可爱的女孩子、大家口中的‘みるきー’。为了能认识你，我答应了惠的邀请加入了乐队。”  
“但是慢慢的，我也发现了，みるきー有喜欢的人。说实话我那时很不甘心，想着要是能在她之前遇见みるきー就好了。事实却是，我开始怀疑自己无端的自信——那个人认真而帅气，表面傲娇其实很温柔，对音乐和喜欢的人都是一心一意，优秀得让人憧憬，却只在みるきー的面前变得笨拙而又不器用。”  
“真是输给她了。啊啊——”木下挠挠脑袋，把一头漂亮的金发弄得乱七八糟，抬起头无比灿烂地一笑，“所以我放弃了！”  
“只是有点羡慕你们两个。羡慕みるきー，能被彩这样温柔的人喜欢。”  
“不是百花想的那样哦。”渡边轻声道，“彩对谁都很温柔不是吗？不只是我……”麻球，百花，惠，班上的同学，学生会的后辈，轻音部的部员，乐队的粉丝……山本彩对每个人都是如此。之所以露出那些笨拙的小表情，是因为渡边美优纪是她最不擅长应对的类型。  
最后，渡边说：“我喜欢彩。”  
“当然我也喜欢百花。但是我对百花的喜欢和对彩的喜欢是不一样的。”  
“我知道。”木下的视线落在渡边身上，却像是在看着更远的地方，“我也是。”

“有事吗？”门外站着的是个令山本相当意外的人。  
“那个，我去轻音部找你，惠亲跟我说你身体不舒服请假了，所以我路过就来看一下。”  
“那家伙不能找个别的理由吗……”山本在心里暗骂小笠原的敷衍。  
“彩，没事吧？”  
“嗯。本来就是借口。”这种时候山本倒是很实诚。  
木下一愣：“是吗，那就好。”  
话题进行不下去了。说实话现在山本只想一个人待着，但又不能让木下一直站在门口，反之如果发出礼节性的邀约，以木下的性格十有八九会恭敬不如从命地进屋吧。所以该怎么做？山本习惯性地摸摸鼻尖，生硬地说道：“啊、说起来你没和みるきー在一起吗？”  
木下反应过来：“那个啊，みるきー说今天有事先回去了。”  
“哈？”这显然超出了山本的预想，“みるきー这家伙真是想一出是一出啊……”  
木下的笑容显得有些局促，扯着嘴角露出半颗虎牙，“既然你没事，我就先回去了。”  
现在想来，那天木下的造访确实是莫名其妙，探“病”？安慰？示威？无论哪一个都不足以解释那个时候木下在山本家门前的出现。而从那之后，山本就没再跟木下说过话。所以当山本站在木下面前说有话要讲的时候，木下很夸张地挑起了她并不存在的眉毛。  
“彩来找我还真是稀奇啊。然后呢，有话要说是指什么，轻音部的事情？”剃掉眉毛、染了一头金发的木下百花激似杰尼斯的手越×也，就连身高是硬伤这一点也很相像。现在这个轻佻的态度也很有几分刻意的嫌疑。本想在走廊上跟她把话说清楚，谁知道这小子硬是把人拽上了天台。  
“是关于みるきー的事情。你们是认真地在交往吧？”  
“当然了。”  
“是吗。”山本不置可否，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是美优纪对我来说是很重要的人。如果你用半吊子的态度对待她的话……”我是不会原谅你的。山本紧盯着木下，没有将后半句话说出口。木下敛了笑意：“我会认真地对待她，如果这就是你所期望的。”  
山本似乎还想说些什么，最后还是化作一句言简意赅的“谢谢”。  
“彩果然很帅气啊。”木下没来由地感叹道，“啊啊——输给你了。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”在山本疑惑的眼神注视下，木下抓着自己那一头金发，抿着唇没再说话。山本迟疑地朝她点点头：“那……我先走了。”  
“现在我有话要说了。”木下叫住了她，沉声问道，“彩，真的这样就可以了吗？”  
山本的动作一滞，片刻她才说道：“你说みるきー的话，她看起来没心没肺，其实还是挺敏感的。有的时候顺着她的脾气任她胡搅蛮缠强人所难也不是什么坏事……”  
“我没问你みるきー的事情。我‘喜欢过’みるきー，这种事情当然比谁都清楚。我问的是你，山本彩。这些话，为什么不能直接对みるきー说呢？你说啊，说你了解她的每一个小习惯，纵容她的每一次任性；说她对你来说是很重要的人，是你一直在意的、希望被温柔以待的人。”  
山本转身重新面对木下，冷静地回答：“我跟みるきー只是朋友。这一点，みるきー也很清楚。”  
“啊，是啊。如果我不打破这个平衡的话，你是不是就要这样一直玩这种自欺欺人的朋友游戏？彩就是这点不好。世界上哪有什么真正的心意相通？不说清楚的话，谁都不会知道你心里的想法啊！承认自己喜欢什么人就这么难为情吗？！”  
“百花……”  
“我……”急促的话语戛然而止。直视着山本，木下充满决心的坚毅表情一瞬间软下来，像是泄了气的皮球，“算了，当我什么都没说过。”木下逃跑似的闷头从山本身边擦肩而过，用力拉开天台沉重的门，匆匆的脚步在楼梯上踩出一串凌乱的足音。山本犹豫着还是追了出去，映入眼帘的却是木下杵在楼梯上的木然的背影，和楼梯前的走廊上站着的、注意到更高处的动静而微微仰起头的人，是渡边。  
沉默并没有持续太久，木下三步并作两步跑下楼梯，抓着渡边的手朝下一层跑去，继续她的逃亡。“等……百花？”渡边被吓了一跳，像被恶龙夺走的公主，惊慌地朝骑士的方向望去。她的骑士仍站在原地，如同她一直以来做的那样，一言不发地目睹她离去。  
“美优纪……”  
只剩无人听见的低语。

因为忙于学生会的工作留得太晚而被困在学校里的那天晚上，在深夜空无一人的校园里，两人牵着手给彼此打气，寻找可能离开的方法。最后还是无功而返，紧靠着瑟缩在办公室的沙发上沮丧得说不出话，如同海中孤岛，无言地抵御着困意和寒冷如潮般的侵袭。  
“彩，睡着了？”  
“没有。”  
窸窸窣窣的声音。渡边把山本借给自己的外套脱下来，披在两个人身上。  
“彩，晚安。”渡边靠在山本肩头低声说。温热的气息吹得山本耳朵一阵酥痒。  
“晚安。”  
山本沉沉地睡去。  
“叮叮叮……”上课铃响了，趴在课桌上半梦半醒的山本抬起头，渡边的位置还是空着的。她猛地站起来，冲出教室。“彩你要去哪里？上课了！”小笠原在她身后大喊。山本头也不回：  
“去找她！”  
去找那个最擅长制造暧昧的恶作剧、傻笑着钓走每个人的心，却绝对不会轻易对谁动感情的混蛋！山本恶狠狠地想，如果她是恶魔那就抓住她的恶魔尾巴，如果她是钓师那就死死地攥着鱼线不放……总之！这次绝不会让她逃走！

找到了。  
渡边站在轻音部室外的走廊上，一副委屈的表情抬眼看着山本。  
“被甩了。”  
“……”  
“へこみるきー（伤心迷路姬）。”  
“……”  
“彩，人家失恋了啦。”  
“……你说谎。”  
“哪有？是真的啦QAQ～百花她刚刚……”  
“你不是喜欢我吗？”  
“诶？”渡边一瞬间陷入了慌乱，但山本没有给她留下理清思绪的时间：  
“我喜欢你。”  
你从一开始就错了。

（THE END.）


End file.
